A problem frequently addressed in the art of solid state microwave and radar devices is the effective and convenient insertion or interconnection purposes of replaceable microwave modules such as selected circuit modules or microstrip elements with portions of another, larger microwave system. Such modules, may for example contain amplifiers or other electric circuit arrangements. Having such circuit arrangements set in modules makes packaging and maintenance more convenient and less expensive. Furthermore, the use of modules reduces space requirements overall.
The use of such modules, however, carries with it new problems which need to be addressed. In particular, special difficulties arise when solder connections are made between replaceable modules and the rest of the system.
Standard or conventional male-female pairs of connectors, which are frequently used to establish such connections, are simply unsatisfactory because they require a significant amount of space in order for connections to be established initially, and additional room to slide the connected modules apart when breaking the connection.
In the case of soldered joints, the surfaces of land portions of both the replaceable module and the connector are frequently damaged during maintenance and replacement, because they tend to lift up and degrade upon heating to soften the solder joint during replacement, thereby effectively destroying the module or at least a portion thereof. Still, such soldered joints do have the advantage of being able to be closely abutted with respect to each other, thereby saving space.